FRAGMENT ANGEL
by Sachika Loli
Summary: Fragment Angel. Sebentuk jiwa suci yang terdistraksi ke dalam tubuh mortal. Malaikat yang dihempaskan ke bumi karena sebuah kesalahan fatal. Jatuh cinta pada iblis, pada makhluk kegelapan./"Bahkan saat aku ingin menebus dosa, iblis masih mendampingiku."/"Karena takdir memang selucu itu."/"Karena tak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi, bahagia adalah hal semu dan sulit dipecahkan nalar."


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A story about bloody and tears**

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **by Sachika Loli**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Adventure**

 **Summary : Fragment Angel. Sebentuk jiwa suci yang terdistraksi ke dalam tubuh mortal. Malaikat yang dihempaskan ke bumi karena sebuah kesalahan fatal. Jatuh cinta pada iblis, pada makhluk kegelapan./"Bahkan saat aku ingin menebus dosa, iblis masih mendampingiku."/"Karena takdir memang selucu itu."**

 **.**

 _Fragment Angel_

Sebentuk jiwa suci yang terdistraksi ke dalam tubuh mortal.

Malaikat yang dikutuk dan dihempaskan ke bumi untuk menebus kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Malaikat dengan kekuatan tak terbayang. Malaikat dengan otak cerdas dan berhati mulia. Namun, terpaksa menerima hukuman karena sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Mencintai iblis.

Mencintai makhluk kegelapan.

Tidak ada satupun malaikat yang diizinkan untuk berhubungan dengan iblis. Apalagi sebuah hubungan tabu atas nama perasaan dan cinta. Seorang malaikat tidak diizinkan untuk beromansa dengan iblis. Karena seharusnya, seorang iblis tidak memiliki hati untuk menyayangi dan mencintai. Iblis hanya memperdaya, membuka jalan bagi malaikat untuk tergelincir ke dalam jurang curam yang dipenuhi bara api. Iblis tidak memiliki perasaan, mereka hanya punya hasrat. Hasrat membara yang tak pernah padam. Hasrat untuk menjerumuskan ke dalam kegelapan.

Selamanya, iblis akan menjadi makhluk kegelapan berlumur dosa. Sedangkan malaikat adalah makhluk mulia yang memberi penerangan bagi seluruh bangsa mortal untuk berbuat kebajikan.

Malaikat adalah cahaya harapan dan iblis adalah pusaran kegelapan.

Malaikat adalah air dan iblis adalah api.

Keduanya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Mereka berbeda. Dan seakan memang secara disengaja dipisahkan oleh semesta.

Jika malaikat sampai jatuh cinta pada iblis yang licik dan keji, maka secara otomatis jiwanya turut melebur bersama kegelapan. Ia akan dianggap makhluk paling tolol di alam semesta yang luasnya tak terhingga ini. Lalu kemudian, malaikat akan dihukum, dilempar ke bumi dan berbaur bersama manusia selama ratusan tahun lamanya. Ia akan diberikan tugas khusus yang mustahil untuk dilakukan. Jika berhasil melaksanakan tugas itu, ia akan kembali mendapatkan cahaya, sayap, dan mendiami surga seperti sebelumnya. Namun jika gagal, ia akan menjadi makhluk abadi yang menempati bumi dan tewas dengan cara mengenaskan karena diincar oleh makhluk immortal lain untuk direnggut kekuatannya.

Bagaimana dengan iblis?

Iblis justru mendapat hal yang sebaliknya. Ia akan hidup dalam samudera pujian karena telah berhasil memperdaya seorang malaikat. Iblis bukannya benar-benar mencintai malaikat, ia hanya sedang memuaskan hasrat untuk menjerumuskan seseorang ke dalam lubang neraka. Dan jika berhasil, maka derajatnya akan dianggap lebih tinggi oleh iblis-iblis lain.

Sungguh sebuah ironi.

Selama bertahun-tahun, tak ada satu pun malaikat yang berani jatuh cinta kepada iblis. Seberapa kuat pun pesona yang dimiliki iblis, para malaikat akan berusaha keras untuk tidak terjerat dan terjerumus ke dalamnya. Para malaikat adalah makhluk ciptaan Sang Pencipta yang paling mulia, jadi mereka tidak akan semudah itu terpesona pada rupa iblis yang memang dipahat sedemikian indah dan ethereal. Namun, riak mata iblis yang bergelombang seakan mampu menyedot pusat hidup malaikat. Bagaimanapun juga, iblis adalah makhluk penggoda dan pemikat. Maka dari itu, malaikat tak pernah mau menatap tepat di sepasang mata iblis jika mereka berhadapan. Cukup menatap batang hidung dan bibirnya saja untuk berdebat perihal jiwa-jiwa yang telah lepas dari tubuh mortalnya.

Dan sekarang, setlah sekian lama, seorang malaikat kembali membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal.

Malaikat dengan rupa seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta dan berkeras bahwa iblis itu adalah pusat dunianya. Takdirnya. Dan tempat dimana seharusnya hatinya berlabuh.

Sungguh tolol.

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **.**

"Hukumanmu akan sangat berat. Kau pembangkang, pemberontak, dan keras kepala. Apa kau mengerti seberapa berat hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padamu?"

"Saya mengerti."

"Bodoh!" Utusan sang pencipta itu menggeram, berdiri dengan tegas seolah menunjukkan betapa tinggi kuasanya. Sebelah tangannya tersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap dan sebelahnya lagi memgang tongkat panjang bercahaya yang dihiasi sulur-sulur tanaman berduri. "Aku adalah utusan Sang Pencipta dan kau tahu betul aku tidak memihak siapa pun di antara kalian. Entah itu iblis atau malaikat, di mataku kalian semua sama. Tidak semua iblis berhati jahat dan tidak semua malaikat berhati baik. Jadi, aku tidak akan menghakimimu lebih banyak dari ini."

"Terimakasih, _Your Majesty_." Makhluk cahaya itu bersimpuh dengan sebelah lutut sebagai penyangga. Kepalanya setengah menunduk sebagai rasa hormat.

"Kau akan ditemani oleh dua keturunan bangsa _fairy_. _Lady_ Hinata Hyuuga dan _Lord_ Neji Hyuuga. Tugasmu adalah membasmi semua Kors yang melarikan diri ke bumi dan bersembunyi di hutan sekitar tujuh kerajaan besar." Utusan Sang Pencipta kembali berujar tanpa ada gejolak emosi yang terdengar dalam suaranya. Begitu datar dan tegas. Absolut, mutlak, dan sudah tentu tidak mungkin dibantah.

Kors adalah makhluk berbadan besar—nyaris sebesar raksasa atau bisa kau sebut monster—dan memiliki lendir hijau menjijikan di sekujur tubuhnya. Giginya sangat runcing dan berbentuk seperti duri yang tubuh tak beraturan. Matanya merah menyala dan makhluk itu selalu membawa tongkat besar di tangannya. Kors adalah pemangsa manusia. Ia tidak akan mati hanya dengan sebuah anak panah ataupun tembakan meriam. Kors adalah makhluk pemakan manusia yang mengerikan dengan jumlah populasi yang mengerikan pula.

Kors jumlahnya sangat banyak. Dan untuk menewaskan seorang Kors dibutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam, bahkan oleh seorang malaikat ataupun iblis. Kondisi itu diperparah dengan terkurasnya tenaga malaikat atau iblis yang berusaha membasmi Kors dan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua hari untuk memulihkan tenaga yang sempat terkuras.

Jika menunggu selama itu, para Kors akan mulai berkembang biak kembali dan menjadi bertambah banyak setiap tahunnya.

 _Mustahil_ , malaikat itu membatin. Namun, dengan segera ia mengangguk patuh dan memberi penghormatan pada utusan Sang Pencipta dengan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tempat paling rendah. Utusan Sang Pencipta hanya mengangguk sekilas, lantas mengulurkan tongkatnya ke arah malaikat yang masih bersimpuh dengan posisi menyembah. Dalam sekejap, cahaya kuning berpendar dan melesat bagai peluru dari tongkat yang digenggamnya. Cahaya itu membentur tubuh sang malaikat, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara erangan lirih saat cahaya itu mulai membakar sayap di punggungnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, sayap yang mulanya terbentang gagah di pundaknya lenyap tak berbekas menjadi sebuah tato kecil yang berdenyut nyeri dan terasa membakar kulit pundaknya.

"Pergilah, Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga sudah menunggumu di bumi."

"Tentu." Malaikat—tidak, sekarang ia hanya seorang _Fragment_ _Angel_ —mengangguk kecil, sebelum meninggalkan ruang waktu.

Detik itu juga, ia bukan lagi seorang malaikat. Hanya Fragment Angel. Hanya Potongan Malaikat dengan tubuh mortal, tubuh manusia biasa yang akan hancur dalam sekali pukulan telak. Darahnya bukan darah biru lagi, melainkan darah berwarna merah. _Fragment_ _Angel_ yang akan membasmi seluruh Kors dan akan dikembalikan semesta ke tempat asalnya jika tugas itu selesai. Dan ia berjanji, penyamarannya tak akan terbongkar.

Karena jika ketahuan, maka ia akan tewas dengan cara mengerikan.

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **.**

 _Lady_ Hinata Hyuuga sedang menepuk-nepuk gaunnya ketika suara kakak laki-lakinya terdengar, memecah kesunyian malam dan membuat suara serangga-seranggga hutan yang saling bersahutan berhenti sejenak.

"Hinata, aku punya firasat dia akan tiba sebentar lagi," ujar Neji—Pangeran bangsa _fairy_ yang mendapat tugas dari _Lord_ Hyuuga untuk menemani perjalanan seorang _Fragment_ _Angel_.

 _Lord_ Hyuuga ingin kedua anaknya memiliki pengalaman dunia luar dan lantas menjadi tangguh. Dan cara satu-satunya adalah menjadi pengawal seorang _Fragment_ _Angel_.

Malaikat memiliki kekuatan yang jauh diatas bangsa _fairy_. Dan jika kau berhasil membuat malaikat senang terhadapmu, ia akan membagi sedikit kekuatannya dan mengajarimu beberapa mantera fantastis. Ketika mendengar seorang malaikat membuat kesalahan dan diubah menjadi _Fragment_ _Angel_ setelah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, _Lord_ Hyuuga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Beliau ingin anak-anaknya kelak mendapat pengalaman mengawal _Fragment_ _Angel_ menjalankan tugasnya di bumi. Walau tak mendapat mantera khusus pun tak apa. Yang terpenting adalah anak-anaknya menjadi lebih pemberani dan tangguh untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia suatu saat nanti.

"Di sini gelap dan menyeramkan," Hinata berucap pelan sambil menggosok kedua lengannya yang dibalut pakaian khas bangsawan. "Kurasa _Fragment_ _Angel_ akan tiba di saat yang seperti ini."

"Tepat sekali." Neji menjawab lugas. Laki-laki itu mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan mengucapkan sebuah mantera hingga dalam sekejap api telah menggerogoti bagian kayu-kayu itu. Udara di sekitar mereka menjadi jauh lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya dan itu membuat Hinata berhenti menggosok kedua telapak tangannya satu sama lain. Gadis itu mendekatkan tangannya pada liuk api yang berkobar di hadapannya dengan senyum merekah.

"Kupikir, kita akan mati kedinginan di sini." Hinata tersenyum anggun sembari duduk manis di akar pohon besar yang mencuat.

"Konyol sekali, mana mungkin kita mati kedinginan," balas Neji dengan nada sarkasme yang kental. Ia mendengus dan melempar lebih banyak kayu ke dalam kobaran api. Matanya yang serupa mutiara menyaksikan bagaimana api itu menggerogoti kayu dan membuat kayu itu berubah menjadi bara berwarna kemerahan. Laki-laki itu kemudian duduk di samping adiknya yang tengah terkekeh sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ya, walaupun mereka adalah _fairy_ —yang secara teknis merupakan makhluk immortal yang sebangsa dengan _vampire_ —mereka juga bisa merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk. Sama seperti manusia, mereka juga bisa merasakan hawa panas dan dingin. Hanya saja, yang membedakan adalah kekuatan dan bentuk tubuh. Jika manusia paling tidak dapat hidup puluhan tahun dengan maksimal umur seratus tahun lebih, maka bangsa mereka dapat hidup hingga berabad-abad lamanya. Tapi sayang, jika kebanyakan kematian manusia disebabkan oleh usia, makhluk immortal kebanyakan mati di usia muda.

Alasannya? Karena di dunia mereka kerap terjadi perang antar bangsa dan bagi yang tidak cukup kuat akan mati secara mengenaskan.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengembara, tapi tidak pernah membayangkan ternyata rasanya seseru ini." Hinata menyentuh pucuk-pucuk bunga yang belum mekar di dekat tempatnya duduk. Senyumnya merekah saat menyaksikan bunga yang semula kuncup membuka kelopaknya satu demi satu saat terkena serbuk berkilau yang jatuh dari jari jemarinya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat, menyandarkan kepala ke pundak kakaknya sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya.

"Dulu, aku hanya tahu bagaimana cara menenun dan menikmati secangkir teh bersama gadis-gadis lain. Tidak pernah mengira bahwa nantinya aku akan berurusan dengan dunia luar yang kata Ibu begitu berbahaya. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi—"

" _Well_ , memang." Neji menyela ucapan Hinata. Ia memainkan helai rambut adiknya, mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "Dan aku membenci gadis lemah lembut yang bisanya hanya menenun di depan perapian. Jika _Fragment_ _Angel_ itu ternyata selemah gadis-gadis bangsawan, maka aku akan kabur dari tugas ini."

Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan kakaknya. "Pantas saja kau tidak tertarik pada Putri—"

Ucapan Hinata langsung terpotong oleh sebuah ledakan keras yang terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Keduanya dengan sigap berdiri dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Mata Neji sontak melebar saat melihat asap yang mengepul di kejauhan. Tanah disekitarnya penyok ke bawah dan retak seakan-akan benda besar yang berat telah menghantamnya beberapa saat lalu.

Hinata tak kalah terkejutnya melihat itu semua. Asap tebal memblokir pengelihatan mereka untuk melihat benda apa yang sanggup menghancurkan pohon dan membuat tanah retak dalam sekali hantam. Saat asap itu mulai memudar, liuk api mulai terlihat dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil di tengah-tengah lubang tanah yang besar. Melihat itu, Neji langsung bergerak menjadi perisai untuk melindungi Hinata dari apa saja itu yang baru menimbulkan kekacauan di sana.

Samar, Neji dapat melihat siluet tubuh dari cahaya api yang berkobar hebat seakan menantang langit. Perlahan namun pasti, api itu mulai mengecil dan asap di sekitarnya mulai memudar. Pemandangan di hadapan mereka sekarang sudah jelas, sangat jelas bahkan dari kejauhan sekalipun.

Di sana, berdiri seorang gadis dengan kulit seputih pualam. Rambutnya sangat panjang, terlihat begitu lembut dan jatuh dengan sempurna hingga menyentuh tanah. Sosok gadis itu membelakangi mereka, namun terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benag pun di tubuhnya.

Hening.

Neji tercekat dan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang setengah memerah ke samping. Sedangkan, Hinata yang melihat itu segera berlari menuju tempat dimana api berkobar sebelumnya dengan membawa sehelai kain. Menutupi tubuh sosok itu dengan kain satin berwarna putih yang sebelumnya ia gunakan sebagai jubah.

"Terimakasih." Sosok itu tiba-tiba bicara dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan lembut, namun tak bisa juga dikatakan ketus.

Hinata tergagap dan mengangguk sekilas, kemudian menuntun gadis berambut merah muda itu menuju tempatnya dan Neji duduk tadi. Kedua gadis itu melenggang dengan langkah anggun, melewati tubuh Neji yang masih menegang dan dipenuhi keterkejutan.

Neji masih dikuasai shock berat saat ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Hinata bersama gadis tadi. Ia berjalan mengekori keduanya dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah merah padam. Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai, Neji masih juga menunduk dan menyibukkan diri mematahkan ranting-ranting pohon sebelum melemparnya kembali ke dalam api yang masih menyala.

Neji berdecak saat melihat Hinata duduk tenang di samping gadis itu dengan ekspresi menahan tawa yang sangat kentara. Melihat tubuh telanjang gadis itu dari belakang bukanlah kehendaknya. Ia bahkan masih merasa tak percaya bercampur keterkejutan mengetahui bahwa ia baru pertama kali melihat tubuh telanjang perempuan. Walaupun samar karena rambut gadis itu jatuh di sepanjang kulitnya.

"Aku adalah _Fragment_ _Angel_."

Neji langsung berbalik dengan mata melebar, sedangkan Hinata yang awalnya terduduk di sebelahnya seketika menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah, menundukkan kepala seakan memberi hormat. Neji masih terpaku di tempatnya bahkan setelah _Fragment_ _Angel_ itu memberinya pelototan ganas yang menyeramkan. Secara refleks, laki-laki itu langsung menunduk dan menggerutu menyadari ketololannya.

"Dan aku butuh baju zirah sebelum memulai pertempuran pertamaku."

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **.**

"Kudengar, ada meteor yang jatuh di hutan dekat Kerajaan Nila."

"Hn."

"Katanya, ada api yang sangat besar di sekitar tempatnya jatuh. Namun anehnya, pohon di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak terbakar. Dan lagi, tidak ditemukan benda apa pun yang menyebabkan tanah berlubang dan retak di tempat itu. Aku ragu itu benar-benar meteor."

Laki-laki itu mengedikkan bahu sembari menatap ke arah rekannya, menunggu respons berarti dari orang di sebelahnya. Namun sayang, orang di sebelahnya sama sekali tak menanggapi. Ia malah menarik sebuah anak panah dengan mata besi, kemudian sibuk membidik sasaran yang tergantung di atas pohon.

"Ayo kita ke sana. siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang menarik. Kautahu, mungkin itu adalah fairy yang jatuh dari langit atau semacamnya."

"Diamlah, Pangeran Kerajaan Jingga."

Pangeran dari Kerajaan Jingga—Uzumaki Naruto—mendengus dan memasang wajah masam. Laki-laki itu mengempaskan busurnya ke tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau dalam sekali hentakan, lalu melenggang menjauh menuju pohon besar tak jauh dari sana. Naruto meletakkan tabung bambu berisi anak panah yang semula tersampir di bahunya dan memanjat pohon besar itu dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh detik.

"Pangeran dari Kerajaan Merah memang kejam dan ketus. Aku heran bagaimana aku bisa menjadi temanmu dan berkunjung ke istanamu satu bulan sekali," sindir Naruto seraya berdecak, "Aku memang konyol." Ia melengos dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto bersantai, Pangeran Kerajaan Merah—Uchiha Sasuke—menghentikan aktivitas memanahnya dan mendengus.

"Minggu lalu aku berulang tahun." Naruto memasang wajah apatis, tetapi penuh dengan esensi ejekan. "Dan orang yang aku anggap teman tidak memberiku hadiah apa pun."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk kembali memanah. Dua anak panah sudah melesat dari busurnya dan semuanya tepat sasaran. Ia kembali menarik satu anak panah dari tabung bambu yang tersampir di punggungnya, hendak melesatkan satu anak panah lagi sebelum suara Naruto yang terkesan menyindir kembali terdengar.

"Hoam … Astaga, aku mengantuk sekali. Seharusnya aku mencari teman mengobrol yang punya sense humor, bukannya sibuk memanah dengan arca batu."

Cukup. Sasuke akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan dengan wajah kesal ke pohon besar tempat Naruto duduk dan bersandar sambil memejamkan mata. Ia memasang raut wajah tanpa emosi saat Naruto menyadari kehadirannya dan langsung membuka mata.

"Wow, ada apa kau kemari, Pangeran Arca Batu-ku?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Apa yang kau inginkan? Jangan basa-basi denganku."

Naruto terkekeh puas. Ia bersorak dalam hati dan segera melompat turun dari dahan pohon untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. "Sebagai hadiah, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke Kerajaan Nila untuk melihat meteor itu," ucap Naruto santai.

"Melihat meteor? Jangan konyol!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihat meteor." Naruto cepat-cepat meralat dan menyeringai. "Kau percaya legenda fairy dan malaikat Aku yakin seribu persen itu bukan meteor melainkan makhluk immortal." Senyum Naruto langsung merekah setelah mengatakannya.

Naruto berpikir Sasuke akan menjitak kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa itu hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Naruto tahu, Sasuke benci dengan dongeng takhayul semacam itu dan lebih memilih untuk berkuda sambil mengayunkan pedang daripada mendengar hal mustahil dan sulit diterima nalar seperti dongeng peri dan vampir. Namun, ekspektasi Naruto langsung terpecah seperti kaca yang dihempaskan ke lantai saat mendengar tawa Sasuke meledak.

Naruto menganga di tempatnya begitu melihat tawa Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan. Bukan karena Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa seperti dalam cerita romansa picisan. Bukan juga karena Naruto terpesona akan tawa sasuke yang mengacu pada penyimpangan seskual yang ia derita. Oke, lupakan bagian itu. Tetapi karena harga dirinya terasa dirobek telak oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan meledekku."

"Siapa yang meledekmu?" Sasuke bertanya masih dengan derai tawa yang semakin lama berubah menjadi kekehan samar.

"Oh, aku mengerti kau meremehkanku karena aku tertarik pada takhayul seperti peri, malaikat, dan iblis. Tapi jika ucapanku terbukti benar, kau harus menuruti semua ucapanku." Naruto membalas sarkastik.

"Dan jika kau terbukti salah?"

"Aku akan menuruti semua ucapanmu."

"Setuju."

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **.**

Hinata duduk di atas batu sambil bersenandung kecil, menikmati aliran air yang merendam kakinya. Sungai di hutan ini cukup jernih dan banyak bebatuan untuk tempat duduk dan berpijak. Walau air sungainya deras dan terasa sejuk, Hinata tetap memaksa dirinya duduk di atas batu besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah sungai. Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Di mana kakakmu?"

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang tengah berdiri di atas batu tepat di sampingnya. Ia menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menjawab, "Mungkin sedang mencari makanan. Apa Anda sudah lapar?"

"Sebenarnya tidak." _Fragment_ _Angel_ itu turut duduk di sebelahnya dan menjulurkan kakinya ke aliran air sungai. "Aku ingin kuda dan sebuah pedang tembaga."

"Kami akan mencarikannya untuk Anda," jawab Hinata tanpa menghilangkan kesopanan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, aku sedikit jijik mendengarnya."

Hinata mengernyit, "Tapi, _My_ _Angel_ —"

"Jangan menyebutku begitu. Identitasku akan terbongkar jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Lalu, tujuh kerajaan akan mulai memburuku dan menjadikanku senjata dalam perang." _Fragment_ _Angel_ itu berdecak, "Berikan aku sebuah nama."

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya hingga membentuk satu garis lurus. Dahinya berlipat menandakan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Hinata masih memikirkan sebuah nama yang tepat untuk seorang _Fragment_ _Angel_. Semua nama-nama bangsawan dengan cepat melintas di kepalanya, namun ia merasa tidak ada nama yang cocok untuk seorang _Fragment_ _Angel_.

Gadis itu mengerjap dan mengamati sosok di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Kulit putih … Shiro?

 _Hah, apa-apaan?!_ Gadis itu merutuk dalam hati. Hingga sebuah nama terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

"Sakura?" Hinata berucap tanpa komando. Setelah sadar, ia langsung membekap mulutnya dan menggeleng. "Bukan-bukan. Oh, ada apa dengan mulutku, aku menamai seorang _Fragment_ _Angel_ dengan nama tumbuhan," gerutunya pelan.

"Sakura? Nama yang indah."

Hinata mengembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum saat melihat gadis di sebelahnya mengulum senyum kecil.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Hinata," ujar Sakura. Dan itu adalah pertama kali baginya berkata dengan nada lembut, tidak seketus sebelumnya.

"Silakan, _My_ _Angel_ ," Hinata menjawab dengan senang hati. "Tanyakan apa saja yang membuatmu kebingungan."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan beberapa perintah untukmu dan kakakmu."

Hinata tampak tersentak dan memasang ekspresi terkejut sebelum tersadar akan kelancangannya dan mengangguk minta maaf. "Eh—etto … tentu saja."

"Pertama, jangan memanggilku _My_ _Angel_ , _Your_ _Highest_ , atau panggilan hormat lainnya. Aku benci sesuatu yang formal, panggil saja aku Sakura dan jangan coba-coba menyebut dirimu dengan 'Saya' dan menyebutku Anda. Mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kedua, anggap aku temanmu. Ajak aku bicara atau mencurahkan isi pikiranmu."

Hinata mengangguk, lagi.

"Dan yang terakhir, beritahu pada kakakmu seorang gadis yang cinta mati padanya sedang mencarinya. Gadis itu sebenarnya belum mati, dia terus mengawasi kakakmu."

"Apa?!" Tanpa sadar Hinata terpekik. Terlalu shock mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan santai dan acuh. "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata masih dengan kebingungan yang melanda pikirannya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya saat kau menuruti perintahku yang pertama." Sakura menjawab tanpa berusaha menutupi nada sarkasme dalam ucapannya.

"Maaf. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui itu?"

"Aku _Fragment_ _Angel_ , jika kau lupa. Aku bisa membaca pikiran dan merasakan aura seseorang. Pengecualian untuk bangsa immortal seperti _fairy_ dan _vampire_ , dan tentu saja iblis."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia tak berniat bertanya lebih jauh karena Sakura juga sepertinya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu hanya menekuri pemandangan di sekitarnya. Pepohonan yang menjulang dan langit biru yang menimbulkan gradasi oranye pucat akibat sinar matahari yang cukup terik. Hinata berpikir tentang hal yang barusan Sakura jelaskan. Tentang gadis yang mengikuti kakaknya. Ternyata gadis itu belum mati. Syukurlah.

"Ada yang akan datang kemari sebentar lagi." Sakura tiba-tiba berkata sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam. "Aura manusia dan … tunggu! Aura ini terasa aneh dan familiar."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kencang, menembus pepohonan dan semak-semak hingga punggungnya hilang ditelan kerimbunan hutan. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah kaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi dan mengapa Sakura terlihat sekalut itu. Namun yang pasti, Hinata refleks berdiri dan membawa kedua kakinya melangkah cepat, berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah lenyap meninggalkan jejak basah di tanah yang tidak ditumbuhi rumput.

 _Kakak, aku memiliki firasat buruk._

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **.**

Naruto pernah berpikir bahwa jalan-jalan di hutan adalah hal yang menyeramkan dan memacu adrenalin. Dulu sekali, saat pelayan istana sering menceritakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya tentang bangsa immortal, Naruto sudah sangat jatuh hati pada tokoh peri.

Peri yang baik hati. Peri yang memiliki wajah cantik. Peri yang memiliki kekauatan magis. Naruto benar-benar mengagumi sosok peri dan berangan-angan akan melihatnya suatu saat nanti. Katanya, peri itu hidup di tengah hutan dan membuat tumbuhan di sekitarnya bermekaran. Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi sering bepergian ke hutan dengan Sang Raja dengan dalih ingin ikut berburu. Namun sayang, ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan sosok peri yang ia kagumi.

Selama bertahun-tahun, Naruto sudah menelan kekesalan karena ia tak kunjung menemui peri yang keberadaannya sulit diterima akal sehat. Kekagumamannya perlahan memudar, rasa tertariknya sekan lenyap terbawa angin, dan kepercayaan tentang keberadaan peri di dalam pikirannya seakan termakan oleh kekecewaan.

Namun sekarang, entah kenapa, ia sangat yakin bahwa peri itu ada. Bangsa _fairy_ pasti ada. Dan Naruto akan membuktikannya sekarang.

"Apa ada Kors yang hidup di hutan ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut. Membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke mati konyol karena ditelan makhluk semenjijikan Kors bukanlah berita yang bagus untuk menjadi topik hangat di tujuh kerajaan besar. Naruto tidak ingin dijadikan buah bibir dengan kata kunci, 'Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Jingga tewas ditelan Kors'. Itu cukup menggelikan.

"Ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Naruto menghela napas dan terus berjalan bersisian dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap lurus dengan wajah datar dan pedang perak yang tergenggam di tangannya. Laki-laki itu mengernyit dan menghentikan langkah, hal yang membuat Naruto turut menghentikan langkah dan menatap temannya itu dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Ada apa?" Naruto mengamati ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah secara mendadak. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke manampilkan ekspresi semacam itu sebelumnya. Terlihat aneh sekaligus … menakutkan?

"Firasatku buruk," ujar sasuke tiba-tiba. Genggamannya pada pedang perak semakin kuat, hingga kukunya terlihat memutih dalam sekejap. Naruto yang melihat tanda bahaya turut memasang posisi siaga dan menarik keluar pedangnya dari sarung.

"Apa Kors akan mendatangi kita?" Naruto menatap waspada ke sekeliling dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. "Konyol sekali, kita benar-benar akan mati di tangan makhluk menjijikan."

"Berisik!"

Naruto refleks mengatupkan rahangnya dan kembali memasang posisi siaga. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru hutan dan tak menemukan hal aneh apa pun. Hanya ada pohon, semak-semak, suara serangga yang membuat telinga berdengung. Hal-hal lazim yang biasanya ditemui di dalam hutan.

"Apa kita lari sa—"

Mereka berdua sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara auman keras di arah jam Sembilan. Naruto nyaris melompat saking terkejutnya dan Sasuke tampak memegangi dada tak kalah terkejut. Suara mengerikan itu kembali terdengar disusul dengan suara gedebuk keras pertanda sesuatu baru saja tumbang menghantam tanah. Burung-burung yang awalnya berkicau merdu mulai beterbangan menjauhi pusat suara. Ada tiga ekor rusa yang berlari melewati Naruto dan Sasuke begitu saja. Aneh, semua binatang yang berasal dari tempat itu berlarian menjauh seakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di tempat itu.

Keributan itu terus saja terjadi selama belasan menit dan yang Sasuke lakukan hanya mematung di tempatnya. Ia terlalu terkejut, bingung, dan tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya saat ini. Sebelumnya, ia memang sudah memikirkan hal-hal berbahaya akan menghampirinya jika ia berpetualang mencari hal konyol ke hutan. Tapi, Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan sesuatu berbahaya itu terjadi saat ini, di sekitarnya. Dan suara auman itu seakan membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir melalui pembuluh darah. Ia ingat betul suara apa itu.

Itu suara Kors. Bukan sekoloni, melainkan satu.

Itu auman Kors saat mereka merasa terancam. Dan suara berisik itu pasti—

Sasuke mencoba menarik napas dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia benci menjadi lemah. Sasuke tahu betul itu suara auman Kors, karena dulu sekali Itachi pernah mengajaknya ke hutan dan mereka berpapasan dengan Kors. Bukan hanya Kors, melainkan dua orang bersayap yang bertarung dengan makhluk besar itu. Sejak saat itu, diam-diam Sasuke memercayai takhayul, tetapi selalu memendamnya dan menepisnya seolah itu hanya sebuah ilusi optik. Itu hanya mimpi …, ya, ya, hanya sebuah bunga tidur.

Sasuke merasa tidak percaya akan pendengarannya. Apa sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kors merasa terancam? Apa ada iblis atau malaikat di sekitar sini? Laki-laki itu baru merasa tersedot kembali ke dunia nyata saat keributan yang sempat menarik perhatiannya mendadak lenyap dan berganti dengan kesunyian.

Sasuke langsung melesat ke sumber suara tadi. Ia berlari kencang, menyibak tanaman-tanaman yang menghalanginya dan melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Naruto mengekori di belakang dengan ekspresi bingung.

Terkejut adalah hal pertama yang Sasuke rasakan ketika melihat tubuh Kors yang besar tumbang dan cairan hijau yang bercipratan di sekitarnya. Cairan hijau adalah warna darah para Kors. Sekan tak cukup, matanya turut melebar saat melihat dua orang gadis yang terbatuk dan mengerang kesakitan teronggok dengan tubuh dipenuhi jejak tanah.

Mustahil.

Apa dua gadis itu yang menghabisi Kors? Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam?

Malaikat dan iblis saja perlu waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menghabisi satu Kors. Namun, jika ada banyak malaikat atau iblis yang melawan Kors bersama-sama, tentunya akan lebih cepat. Namun yang ia lihat bukannya sekelompok malaikat atau iblis, melainkan dua orang gadis lemah. Dan tunggu … dua orang gadis itu mengeluarkan darah berwarna merah yang artinya mereka adalah manusia biasa. Tidak ada sayap di punggungnya yang menandakan mereka malaikat. Tidak ada juga pakaian serba hitam dan tanduk kecil yang menyiratkan bahwa keduanya iblis. Mereka hanya manusia biasa.

Sasuke memang tak pernah memercayai legenda iblis dan malaikat. Namun, ia lebih dari sekadar paham akan legenda itu. Dan sepertinya, legenda itu nyata.

Tapi, ke mana perginya malaikat atau iblis itu? Yang ia temui sekarang hanyalah dua gadis manusia lemah yang terbatuk kesakitan dan penuh darah. Gadis yang berambut indigo sudah memejamkan mata dan Sasuke ragu apakah ia pingsan atau sudah tewas. Dan gadis yang satunya … gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan iris matanya yang bening kehijauan.

Sasuke tercekat saat mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"To…long."

Dan entah mengapa, tubuh Sasuke refleks berlari ke depan, menghampiri dan menangkap kepala gadis itu yang nyaris mengantam tanah. Sasuke merasakan ada yang aneh dengan otaknya. Dan sebelum ia menyadari apa itu, sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik sedikit dan dengan segera kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **FRAGMENT ANGEL**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Aloha.**

 **Langsung ke inti aja, ya. Ini fic buat mengganti fic fantasi yang sempat saya unpublish dulu. yang nanya kenapa di unpublish, jawabannya karena saya mau ujian dan stuck ide. Tapi, pengecualian untuk fic ini, karena plot fic ini udah fix banget. Jadi saya bisa update setiap satu minggu sekali (kalo nggak php wkwk :v). intinya, fic ini untuk menggantikan fic lama saya, paham? Oke deh #digampar**

 **Untuk karakter setiap tokoh itu sangat OOC wagwagwag… ada yang nanya,Kenapa nggak Hinata yang jadi Fragment Angel?** **Jawabannya, karena Fragment Angel itu sosok yang tangguh dan ketus, jadi saya nggak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Hinata jadi ketus LOL. Jadi Fragment Angel-nya Sakura aja, ya. Hinata itu salah satu tokoh utama. Jangan anggap keberadaannya nggak penting di sini. Karena semua tokoh yang saya buat punya perannya masing-masing. Fic ini nggak akan berjalan kalau nggak ada Hinata karena dia adalah kunci utama konflik yang nanti akan saya buat. Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura mah woyajelas dia Freagment Angel-nya.**

 **Kalau Neji gimana?** **Neji punya kisahnya sendiri, yang jelas kisahnya Neji yang saya buat paling rumit :v**

 **Segitu aja dulu, kalau belum jelas silakan tanya di PM or Review.** , **Thanks udah baca sampai di sini. Review?**

 **Big hug :3**


End file.
